Fuck u, bitch
Ro Ro says "fuck you" to all of his past lovers, both named and unnamed. Lyrics ''1: Think I'd have to kill Sean Cause he started this mess And I want to tase Mari Cause he's such a dumb ass Even worse is his sibling Avion is so damn slow Wish I could say "fuck you" to Jamal Cause he was an asshole Pre-Chorus: One must get cut One must get tasered And one must feel pain I'll get this shit blazin' I've won and not lost Just please don't fuck with me Cause shit might get hot Dicks might get cut, see And with that, I say Chorus: Fuck you, bitch (bitch) Fuck you, bitch (bitch) Fuck you, bitch I just really hate your fuckin' ass Fuck you, bitch (bitch) Fuck you, bitch (bitch) Fuck you, bitch I just really-- 2: Look at how that shit ends I ain't leavin' with nothing Wish I'd met someone else Someone who wasn't disgusting Only then, this wouldn't be so bad It could even last I wish it was Mari But he's such a dumbass (such a dumbass) Pre-Chorus: He must get cut (cut) He might get tasered (tasered) He'll sure feel pain (pain) His dick might start blazin' (hell yeah, it's blazin') I've won and not lost (yeah, yeah) Just please don't fuck with me (yeah, yeah) Cause shit might get hot (yeah, yeah) His dick might get cut, see, and with that, I say Chorus: Fuck you, bitch (fuck you, bitch) Fuck you, bitch (fuck you, bitch) Fuck you, bitch (fuck you) I just really hate your fuckin' ass Fuck you, bitch (fuck you, bitch) Fuck you, bitch (said fuck you, bitch) Fuck you, bitch (bitch) I just really hate your fuckin' ass Post-Chorus: Fuck you, bitch Fuck you, bitch Fuck you, bitch I just really-- Bridge: One day I'll walk down the aisle Killin' hoes with Bitch Puddin' I'll be thanking my dad Your bullshit, we ain't taking Only gonna say this once, real fast So quiet your ass Won't forget this shit happened This day might be your last (might be your last) Pre-Chorus: These hoes must get cut (cut) Hoes must get tasered (tasered) They'll burn from the pain (pain) This shit's just blazin' (bitch, it is blazin') Say I've won and not lost (yeah, yeah) You shouldn't have fucked with me (yeah, yeah) Cause this shit was hot (yeah, yeah) His dick just got cut, see And with that, I say Chorus: Fuck you, bitch (fuck you, bitch) Fuck you, bitch (fuck you, bitch) Fuck you, bitch I just really hate your fuckin' ass Fuck you, bitch (fuck you, bitch) Fuck you, bitch (said fuck you, bitch) Fuck you, bitch (bitch) I just really hate your fuckin' ass Post-Chorus:'' Fuck you, bitch Fuck you, bitch Fuck you, bitch Yeah, yee Fuck you, bitch Fuck you, bitch Fuck you, bitch Yeah, yee Trivia * This is the lead single and title of Ro Ro's heartbreak album within The B. Brothers. * The boys mentioned are Sean Batey-Johnson, Avion Jackson, his brother Amarion Wilmington, and of course, Jamal Al-Sallal.